


Fifteen Minutes (Because Five Is Just Insulting)

by KillJoy998



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you just arrest him?" Sally demands as soon as Sebastian Moran has been officially let loose again on the horrific streets of London, "We had Moran!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes (Because Five Is Just Insulting)

"Is he squirming?"

 

"No."

 

"Giving information?"

 

"No."

 

"Does he even feel intimidated?"

 

"Not that I'm in the position to give out tips," Sebastian interrupts rather gruffly, albeit amusement is clear on his features, "But I think it'd be more effective if you, you know, asked _me_ the questions."

 

"Shut it," Donovan snaps firmly, and she sends him a look of pure hatred.

 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at it before he whistles, "What are you looking at?"

 

"What did I just command of you?" Sally snarls, and she storms closer to him.

 

Greg holds up a hand, and he sighs out in exasperation. He's far too tiresome to even be bothering with this. Why had his team- lead by Mycroft fucking Holmes- even bothered with the kidnapping of Sebastian? And why had it been so easy? That's why he's currently on edge, because the second most dangerous man in London shouldn't have been taken down as hastily as he had. It's some sort of twisted plan between him and bloody Moriarty, he just knows it.

 

"Donovan," Greg cuts her off sharply, opening up the door, "Now, if you please, leave Mister Moran and I."

 

Sally looks as if she's about to object, but when she finally takes one last glance at Sebastian the male is nodding in the direction of the door. She scowls at him before storming off, and she slams the door behind her to punctuate her flooding frustration.

 

"Now-"

 

"Don't," Sebastian shakes his head. "I don't really care. Just cut the crap. If you're going to arrest me then just do it."

 

"I _can't_ ," Greg stresses, and for fuck's sake he doesn't wish for anything more. "And you know that, correct?"

 

"Hm," Sebastian hums, "I think I'm entitled to a phone call."

 

Greg just stares at him, and he honestly doesn't want to grant him that. He knows exactly who he'll call, and that's not a risk he's willing to take, "Moran-"

 

"It's fucking legal, is it not?"

 

"Language," Greg chastises immediately, because he just wants to side step the subject.

 

He wants to be back home, with a cup of tea, all wrapped up in a duvet to get a good night's sleep. But he's here instead, in the station, at nearly one o'clock in the bloody morning when there isn't a case going on. And to top everything off, he's in a confined room with Sebastian Moran. Bloody typical.

 

"I want my phone call," Sebastian demands, crossing his arms and setting Greg with a hard gaze.

 

"I know who you'll call."

 

"Oh yes, _my loving partner_ ," Sebastian drawls out, words seeping out of his mouth like venom, all directed to Lestrade, "So typical, is it not? But you see, Lestrade, this isn't how it goes. You may keep me as prisoner, or you may execute me-"

 

"What the-?"

 

"Or, and this is the best bit, you can let plans unfold. If you allow me to call _him_ , you won't have to deal with anything he may have, or may not have, started."

 

Greg just pinches the bridge of his nose, and exhales harshly, "And why don't I believe you?"

 

"Just give me that phone, and all is well."

 

"I want full surveillance over what's being said," Greg compromises, standing up from the desk, "Alright?"

 

Sebastian grins wickedly up at him, and Greg just wants to reel back and curl up into a ball and cry.

 

\----

 

_"This is ridiculous, Sebby."_

 

"Hm, what? Oh. Yeah. I know," Sebastian sighs through the receiver, and he clutches at the phone almost desperately.

 

He's fully aware that the whole of Greg's team is in the other room, and they can all hear everything that's been said through the monitor. Mycroft Holmes is there too, which means more than police are around the area. He feels as if he should warn Jim about it, but chooses not to. They'll only be one step ahead of him if he did.

 

_"I turn my back for five minutes-"_

 

"More like fifteen."

 

He had his back turned for fifteen minutes, because the plan had been set. Except, it wasn't a very good one, and he didn't even have his sniper. It's not that he's ever determined like Jim is, it's just a bit of a let down. He doesn't really give a shit though, but seriously? Five minutes is just insulting.

 

Sebastian hears his boss snorting out a strangled laugh at the other end of the phone, and a swirl of affection surges through him.

 

" _Fifteen. Minutes. Oh, Tiger, what am I going to do with you?"_

 

"Not kill me, maybe?"

 

_"Hm. I'll have to think about it."_

 

"You do that," Sebastian laughs, and he lifts his head up to see through the glass, and he watches the swarm of people who are listening in right now.

 

They stare right back at him, and not one soul moves from their position, and Sebastian shrugs at them helplessly. There is absolutely nothing illegal about what is being said.

 

_"I miss you, Sebastian."_

 

And there goes his resolution, his promises to himself that he'll never ever cry in front of _anyone_ , but he's never heard Jim's tone that soft before, especially when saying his full name that is normally only stated when his boss is pissed off.

 

"I miss you too," he whispers back, and he sits down again, "Come and get me?"

 

" _Always_."

 

Sebastian doesn't wait to be told to hang up, as he does it himself as he slumps against the seat.

 

\----

 

"Why didn't you just arrest him?" Sally demands as soon as Sebastian Moran has been officially let loose again on the horrific streets of London, "We had _Moran_!"

 

Greg just scowls at her, and pushes a clipboard full of papers to her chest, "Hm. I couldn't have arrested him, because Jim would've just bailed him out with money anyway."

 

"If Jim came anywhere near here he'd be arrested too!" Sally grits out, trying to make him see sense, "Or killed! We could've killed _Moriarty and Moran_!"

 

"Donovan."

 

"What?!"

 

"Just shut up."


End file.
